Alastor x reader
by Alyssa Anning
Summary: (Y/N) A bright girl and her sister Lizzy serial killers of the highest order, they were living the good life until their untimely demise. Now they have to choose their afterlife and fight for it, finding morals, friendship and love on they way. Hazbin Hotel belongs to Vivziepop but (Y/N) and Lizzy belong to me. Hope you guys enjoy.


(This_** is just a tester of this story I probably will continue anyway but I like to hear your thoughts, but it is just telling you of everything happening**__**before and just after death sort of like a prologue, sorry if it is drawn out at times. This will be in no ones perspective)**_

(Y/N) a well known serial killer nicknamed 'The demons hunter' and her little sister Lizzy aka 'The angels assassin' were well known because of their specific style of how they killed and who they killed, only ever harming the monsters off this world that like to think that they are human that they are the so called 'good guy', leaving their mark on all whom lay in there path, a heart with devil horns and tail but also had angel wings and a halo.

No one could decide if you were good or bad, which was the case when it came to the afterlife as well sadly.

When you died you had been captured protecting your lil sis after one of the people you were after turned out to be a **real** demon , a spider demon, he called himself Angel dust. I pinned him to the ground doing my best to hold him back while Lizzy ran, but what I wasn't expecting was machine gun with another pair of arms that magically appeared, You died and moments later so did your sister.

You woke up in a very grey dull place with your sister beside you. You begrudgingly sat up and had a basic look around, you saw three main things in this dull and rock place:

1 The giant gate with a sign saying purgatory 'go figure' you thought to yourself.

2 The angel, as you expected he had typical angel wings but he was more muscly than you were expecting, his features were very rounded giving him a soft and bubbly look baby blue eyes staring deep into your soul. His clothing was glorious a long white robe intricately detailed with golden and green swirls and twirls around the hemming, though as fabulous as he looked he had a bored and restless expression on his face making you think something up.

3 and finally the demon not the typical kind with the cloven hooves, horns and a tail . No, he actually looked rather dapper he wore a pink and white suit that flared out at the base with a cute burgundy bow tie he also wore a big top hat with a snake and apple on it placed very pedantically under his combed blondes hair, his bright yellow eyes flickered up to meet yours giving you a chance to get a good look at his pale whit face with rosy cheeks, his black lips parted to make a cunning toothy grin. Oddly enough his angel counterpart was like you and your sister but he looked like a cartoon.

"Hello miss" the demon spoke in a gravely voice with a honey back tone _**(I don't know what his voice actually sounds like but this is my best guess) **_holding out his hand to help you up.

"Uhhh... hi?" You replied the confusion noticeable in your voice as the demon helped you up.

"Okay so I get I'm in purgatory but why are you two here?" You questioned them. You looked over your shoulder to check on your sister where you saw the angel helping her up as well.

"We are here to decide your fate" The angel replied in his almost squeaky voice.

"Ugh really... fine what are my choices?" You asked making sure to keep an eye on Lizzy who was running exploring the place.

"Well you have two choices one you can stay here and slowly work your way up to heaven" the angel spoke.

"Well that sounds FuN" you added sarcastically.

"Mmhmm" the angel hummed Irritably.

"And two you can come down to hell free of having to through the extermination's" The demon chimed in.

"Hmm ok well I have two questions for you one why do my sister and I even get an option and two do I get to become a cartoonized demon like you?" You almost squealed the last part.

"One because while yes you killed people you only killed bad people so we've come to an impasse on what we should do with you and to make it easier on us we are letting you decide" the angel explained enlightening you.

"Also to answer your last question yes" the demon finished.

"Cool beans... hey sis!" You called to which your sister came running at you and leapt into your arms making you stumble back a bit.

"Yea (Y/N/N) what's happening?" Her chipper voice squeaked.

"Well this demon over here" you pointed to him "Is offering us to go to hell free of extermination whatever that means and we also get to become cartoonized demons like him" you began, you pointed at the angel "and this angel is offering for us to stay here and work our way up that mountain in order to get to heaven" you finished.

"I don't mind all to much so it is up to you" her ears picked up at this notion.

"Well I pick Hell cause heaven sounds boring" she sang.

"Agreed well you've heard our decision" you said demandingly.

"Ok will you please just choose your form (Y/N) and Lizzy then we'll be on our way" the demon rang chipperly a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Well you won't need me then" the angel gave an annoyed glance as he flew off.

"I bet you will think otherwise later" he whispered to himself, you were only just able to hear the last bit.

"Hmmm" you hummed inquisitively.

"Everything alright miss?" the demon questioned raising an eyebrow.

"...huh... yea yea I'm fine" you tried to convince him.

"If you say so" he replied.

You were both given a tablet to design what your demon selves would look like in the end you chose a deer demon with a suit and bun, a toothy grin and one eye blacked out and Lizzy looked like a tiny cyclops with needle arms, piggy tails and a poofy dress after a while of discussing between the two of you you chose the one angel wing and one demon wing while your sister got the devil horns and tail with a halo.

"All done" you and Lizzy announced in unison

"Very fine choices you may keep the tablets there should be all the necessary apps on there now if you would follow me" He waved his cane and a massive flaming door appeared and swung open revealing Hell and two massive monstrous guards that looked ready to kill us the moment we stepped in.

"Lucifer your back" one of them gruffly greeted him.

"WAIT wAit wait... you're... LUCIFER?!" You basically screamed fan-girling just a lil to much.

"Yes" he replied nonchalantly to your outburst.

"Awesome" your sister giggled running to walk beside him me barely catching up.

"Awesome indeed sis" you paused for a moment taking in everything around from the bustling city noises to the unique demons all around you even taking in the breathtaking blood red sky looming over it all.

"Hey can I ask you two a favour?"Lucifer politely asked breaking the silence between you.

"Shoot" your sister replied twirling around in her new form.

"Could you two work for my daughter Charlie she has this ridiculous idea that she can rehabilitate demons but personally I think it is hogwash but as her father I will support her but still give her my opinion... but anyways she is using a hotel for this and is terribly understaffed so I promised I would ask for her" he explained his situation a tone very clear in his voice that he was unhappy with his daughter's decisions.

"Sure we'll take the job" you chirped.

"Thank you very much" and with that you were teleported in-front of a Hotel, Hazbin Hotel, 'well this is going to be interesting to say the least' you thought to your self.

_**Okay A few things to go over in this (a/n) **_

_**Firstly this story is only made with great respect of Vivziepop and everyone who contributed to the amazing animation known as Hazbin Hotel, so even if there is possible Smut or lemons and even just the fluff there is no disrespect towards the creators of the show. **_

_**Secondly I know that Alastor is apparently A-sexual and A- romantic but come on if you have an issue with him not being Ace in my story I kindly ask you to stop reading this fanfic now, I really don't understand why you people read these if you have an issue with him not being Ace or Aro because then it wouldn't be an **__**Alastor x reader**__** story ok so just stop please.**_

_**Thirdly I am pausing my Pennywise fanfic for 1 or 2 months just because I have the Ideas but not the motivation so it is most definitely not stopped but don't expect chapters to that story for a while sorry ? **__**ﾟﾘﾢ**__**?.**_

_**And finally sorry for this being so long but I just needed to get that shite out of the way and sorry for the so many authors notes in the chapter.**_

_**Anyways please comment and follow, happy hunting my brave wolves ? **_

_**1592 words**_


End file.
